Mixed Matches
by autunmleaf
Summary: What happens when every finds someone else? Puck falls for a girl and Sabrina falls for a boy! And it's NOT each other! What the heck goes wrong? Rated T 'cause they might cuss...or maybe that's just me? R
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Hi it's my first fanfic so R&R**

**Lara D: Hi!! I'll explain why I'm here next chapter, right now, read!!**

Sabrina woke up to Daphne's snoring. Sabrina shook her sister "What do you want Sabrina!?!?" Daphne groaned.

"Time to wake up!" Sabrina said. "Oh OK." They got dressed, got their bags, ready for school and went to eat. Sabrina was to hungry too complain about Granny's food so she ate it. Then Puck came down a few minutes later.

"Hey marshmallow, hey doggy-doo doo." said Puck, Sabrina glared at him.

"Hey Puck!" said Daphne cheerfully. "Hey stink pot"said Sabrina, Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ok time for school _leiblings,_ time to go." Then they all headed off to school. When they got there Puck and Sabrina went to their classroom and took their seats. , their homeroom teacher said "Ok kids we have a new child she should be arriving any min-"Then a girl walked in she was Pucks size had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and Puck started staring at her the moment she walked in and Mrs. Watson said "Boys and girls this is Scarlet Nicole."


	2. Chapter 2:Puck

_**autunmleaf: Thank you Lara D for being my first review and yea I do hate you! Anyway here is chapter 2.**_

**_Lara D: Hi people!! It's really me Lara, I'm not hacking if that's what your thinking autunmleaf simply told me to help fix her story and I am, so enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 2: Puck**_

It was lunch time and Scarlet had no place to sit, but Puck called her name and said "Scarlet you can sit here if you want."

"Thanks." said Scarlet and they sat together and Puck introduced her to his friends.

As Sabrina talked to her friends she noticed Puck with Scarletand frowned. Sabrina's friend, Abby asked,"Sabrina you ok?"

"No I'm not OK." said Sabrina standing up with a grouchy expression.

"Well why?"Asked Amber, also Sabrina's friend "Because.......you know how I like Puck?"

"Yea." The girls said.

"Well Scarlet is taking Puck away from me!" Sabrina cried. Sometimes her friends were just......clueless!

"Oh." said Abby and Amber in unison. Sabrina went to the bathroom and quietly seethed.

When they got home Puck asked Granny if he could have a friend over, Granny Relda replied with a nod. Puck ran to the phone, he called his friend and when he was finished, hung up. Granny asked,"Well?"

Puck said "Their coming soon, maybe 20 minutes." With that, he flew up stairs to his room and waited for the arriver.

When they arrived Sabrina answered the door,and there stood Scarlet Nicole with looks like her mother. Sabrina asked, "Scarlet what are you doing here?"

Scarlet replied, "Puck called me to come."

"With your mom?"Sabrina said surprised incredulously. "No this is my older sister Lara." Scarlet said. "Oh well sorry let me get Puck for you."Sabrina said. "PUCK she's here!!" Puck came running down the stairs and almost tripped over Elvis who was taking a nap. He said "Scarlet lets go to my room."

"OK." said Scarlet with a warm smile,and they went. Lara left and said that she would pick up Scarlet at 10. Sabrina went to take a nap on the couch, and not think of her worries, especially Scarlet taking Puck, even though Puck wasn't her's.

Once Scarlet and Puck were in his room, Scarlet gazed around and said "Wow awesome room!"

"Thanks" said Puck, he knew that Scarlet was an Everafter, they went and bounced on the

trampoline for a few they were finished bouncing, they went to the ocean in Puck's room and just layed there. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Puck broke the silence. Puck said "Scarlet I need to tell you something."

Scarlet asked, "What is it Puck?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Ohhhhhh I left you guys hanging didn't I well I will tell you in the next chapter what happens! Thanks to the reviewers!! **_

_**Lara D: Peace out I'll be here the next chapters!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dating

_**autunmleaf: Hi guys here is chapter 3 and thanks Lara D she proofed read for me!**_

**_Lara D: Thank you for the thank you autunmleaf!! Read on my fellow friends!!P.S. Puck is soooo OOC, well in MY opinion._**

"Puck I want to know" said Scarlet looking at Puck. He blushed slightly.

"Fine if you really want to know……" Puck said,rolling his eyes slightly.

"Will you go out with me?" Asked Puck looking away, blushing madly. (Lara D:TOLD YOU OOC!!) She hesitated then answered.

"Yes I will." Said Scarlet smiling.

"Really?"asked Puck smiling even wider and with astonishment.

"Yeah I was going to ask you, if you didn't ask me" She said, now playing playfully with a lock of her hair.

"Oh ok"said Puck,puting his hand close to her hand. "So we're officially going out?"Puck asked.

"I guess so" said Scarlet putting her hand on his. (Lara D: EWW!!)

**Sabrina's room......**

"Gosh I can't believe that Scarlet!" screamed Sabrina in rage. (Lara D: Boy is she mad!)

"You already told us that" said Abby with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

(autunmleaf:Sabrina had Amber and Abby over) "Yeah."agreed Amber, getting tired of Sabrina's rant.

"Sorry guys it's just I don't like Scarlet at all!!" said Sabrina calming down her heart rate.

"Well go tell it to her face then" said Amber, pretending to show some muscle. Abby started a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, and that's what I'm going to do now." Said Sabrina and she opened her door went down the hall opened Puck's door.(Lara D: Sabrina is starting to scare me...)

She was surprised it was unlocked,_Wow he NEVER keeps his door unlocked, even for me._ thought Sabrina. She frowned. Anyways she went in looked for Puck and she finally found them. She saw them laughing their heads off, not literally.

"You are so funny" said Scarlet to Puck, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Yea well I kn-"Puck hadn't even finished his sentence when Sabrina cut him off.

"What is this all about!?!?" demanded Sabrina.

"Well Puck here told me a joke an-"Sabrina cut Scarlet off, saying "I can SEE that" Sabrina growled.

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" yelled Puck in Sabrina's face. Sabrina stiffened her face drained color. Her chances with Puck was even badder than before. Scarlet just stared at Puck in amazement 'cause nobody had ever stood for her, she smiled. Until Sabrina stammered, "Gi-girl-fr-friend!?!?!?!"

Abby and Amber were listening tio the conversation outside, and heard the whole thing, they couldn't go in since Sabrina locked it before closing it."Omg!!!" said Abby taking out her cell phone "I'm telling everyone in school!!"

"Me too!!" said Amber, eagerly waiting for another gossip line.

_**autunmleaf:Hey guys please reviews do you like it? Please tell me if it is good or not. Thank you booksonclouds**_

_**for being my favorite reviewer!!**_

**_Lara D: First of all autunmleaf, that wasn't very nice, I mean what about the other reviewers?!?! Oh well your the creator. Secondly, personally not my favorite chapter, but it is the longest so far. Bye until the next chapter my friends!!Oh and peace out!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Family

**Autumnleaf:Hey this is chapter 4 hope you like it!!!!**

**Lara D: I'm back my peeps! Read and PLEASE tell autumnleaf what you think of this!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the family**

It was a Saturday and Puck was getting ready to go over to Scarlet's house to meet her family.

"I hope I look nice." said Puck to Sabrina's mom.

"You look great." said Veronica

"I wouldn't fret Puck, Scarlet is a nice girl and she's pretty, too! Im glad for you guys." Then it was time to go to Scarlet's house.

Puck had just pulled up to a 4 story house and Scarlet came running out "Puck you made it!"

She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Puck hugging her. Scarlet was wearing a short skirt and a strapless shirt. "Wow! You look…… gorgeous!"

"Thanks" said Scarlet blushing. "Come into the house."

"Ok" said Puck as Scarlet took his hand and pulled him in.

"Welcome to our house" said Mrs. Nicole

"Yes, please make yourself feel welcome"said Mr. Nicole.

"thank you" said Puck who had his arm around Scarlet's waist, he shook 's hand and

just then 2 young boys came running down. Scarlet stopped them and said

"Puck these are my younger brothers they are twins they are two of the five siblings in my family, John and Johnny."

"Ok, nice to meet you." said Puck

"Nice to meet you, too" said John. Johnny didn't say anything.

"He's shy around people he just meet" said Lara coming down the stairs

"Oh" said Puck like he just noticed it.

"Yea" said another guy coming down the stairs "I'm Kevin, Scarlet's oldest brother"

All of them had blonde hair.

"Come up to my room" Said Scarlet pulling him up the stairs.

_**Autumnleaf: Well did u like it? please tell me so click the review button! :)**_

**_Lara D: Personally, that just creeped me out! R&R !!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses and Misses

_**A/N. HEY! Lara's here to fix! *Fixes* OK! Should be fine now...Autumnleaf...oops! I mean AutuNMleaf shall be making a PJO story soon so watch out fans!! **_

***Scarlet's room***

Scarlet and Puck went up to her room. When Puck looked at the room all he could think of was... he said "Wow."

"So you like it?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah I do," Puck stated. Scarlet's room looks like a mall with a Victoria Justice, Justice, Gap, JC Penny, and more stores you loved to shop at for girls!. When they got to a place called 'Love by Love', Puck said "I've never herd of this store before..."

"Well I made it up! It's my room isn't it?" Scarlet said to Puck.

"Oh," Puck said. So they went over to her bed and sat down 'S_hould I kiss her?_' Puck thought, he decided a few seconds after that. Then Puck leaned down and kissed her. Scarlet must of liked it because she kissed back. They broke apart once Kevin came in.

"Dinner time! " He yelled for extra effect.

"Ok we're coming," screamed Scarlet. They had chicken, pasta, rice, and baked potatoes.

"This is really good Mrs. Nicole" Puck said for the first time since the kiss.

"Thank you Puck!" Mrs. Nicole said cheerfully, she LOVED compliments. Scarlet and Lara just smiled."Oh, Puck my friends from California are coming to our school, maybe you can meet them," Scarlet said. "Cool," Puck smiled. Dinner was over in a few minutes...

***Scarlet's room***

They ran back up to the room and jumped on Scarlet's bed. Puck leaned down and kissed her again. Then they stopped and laid down. Scarlet fell asleep so Puck closed his eyes and minutes later he also fell asleep.

***

***Grimm's household***

'_Why isn't Puck back yet?' _thought Sabrina, she was actually worried about the fairy. Well, why shouldn't she be? She liked him didn't she? OR was it MORE than like? She REALLY hated to admit but she MISSED Puck. ALOT. 'I hate this...' Was the last thing she thought then she fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better for her...

***Pucks dream* **

_I was standing in a field of white roses, tulips, and honeysuckles all of Scarlet's and Sabrina's favorite flowers. They were beautiful. Across the field,Scarlet and Sabrina were sstaring at me. Then both __and a voice said 'Choose one girl whom you will love forever'_. And then I woke up with a start.

_**A/N. Ohhhhhh cliff hanger who will puck choose? Scarlet, his girlfriend, or Sabrina? Click that R&R button! Thanks!**_

**_Lara D: OK!! Autunm (I'll call her Julie)...JULIE has now begun writing again and I have_****_ begun to fix the story again!! If you have hate messages send them to me...just saying...=D It's fun looking at them, don't know why..._**

**_THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME READERS!_**


End file.
